Control
by Quiet Milk
Summary: Aro likes to be in control. Most of the time. But his favourite and most loyal follower, Jane, has something else in mind. R for BDSM and some really adult stuff. Really, really, really adult stuff. Oh, and the "c" bomb, just in case.


**Someone should stop me. **

**I have so many one-shots already.**

**This story is (absolutely) rated R. If you're not eighteen years of age, disagree with sadomasochistic, submission/dominance, role play sex, than DO NOT READ. Do not flame this story. Your warning is here. Also, please understand that in this situation, the characters are not actually feeling pain, which is why there is no safety word. **

**Jane POV**

"Jane, my little devil, you have no idea how much I want you." Aro's papery whisper reached my ears from across the room. I smiled and sashayed my way out of the stone hall, to the long disused dungeons under the city of Volterra. I had a surprise for my leader, one I was sure he'd love.

The stone walls were bare, except for the occasional cuffs. I'd dressed especially for the occasion. A chain ran around my chest, pushing my exposed breasts up, and then wove down across my stomach to clip onto my tiny leather thong that was so tight it rubbed my clit as I walked. Twelve inch heels were strapped to my feet, the spike thin and sharp. I was completely aroused by the time Aro entered the dungeon.

"Hello Jane." He smiled.

"You may not call me Jane. You can only call me Mistress. Do you understand?"

Aro's face went from amused to aroused. "Yes Mistress."

"Lie on your stomach, dog." I pointed to the ground, and he complied. I fisted a leather cat of nine tails whip, before trailing it along his backside.

"You're disgusting." I said, bringing the whip down hard on his butt. He moaned.

"You are not permitted to make sound, dog." I slapped his rear with the whip again. "You will be punished." I placed a bit gag in his mouth, and a blind fold over his eyes.

"You will roll over." I ordered, and Aro complied. I tore the robe from his body, throwing the shredded garment across the room. His erection was beginning to stand to attention.

"I did not tell you to become aroused." I hissed. For a fraction of a second I was particularly glad we weren't humans. I took out a long, thin metal tube and a bottle of lube. Aro's penis was beginning to go flaccid. I took it in my hand, and started to push the tube into his urethra. He groaned.

"Now you can't get hard, dog. You don't deserve to."

I stood over him, balanced on one leg, tracing the other heel over his nipples. His body was shuddering under my ministrations. I retrieved a pewter bowl full to the brim of boiling hot human blood, and poured it slowly over Aro's body. His chest, thighs and penis. Then I ripped the blindfold off so he could watch.

"You were good to stay quiet just now, I'm going to reward you." I pulled the rod from his dick, which quickly began to harden. I stayed a fraction of a centimetre above his body, wriggling and teasing, to rest over his now throbbing member.

I ran my tongue over his lower stomach, tasting the blood, before nibbling down his thighs. By the time I reached his member he was fully erect.

"You weren't that good." I said. "Now stand!"

He did as I said, his penis pointing to the ceiling, ready. I however, wasn't. I attached the nipple pegs and switched the electrostimulation device on. A shock ran through Aro's body. I turned the voltage up, and this time, with a moan, white semen spurted from his cock.

"That was very, very bad of you." I growled. I picked Aro up and threw him onto the stone tablet in the middle of the room, and tied his legs and arms down. I took the bit from his mouth, and he grinned.

I picked up my whip, and slapped it against his stomach. "Do not smile."

His face went blank, and his stopped moving entirely.

"You are a worthless dog. Now I have something which you must do. If you cannot complete this simple task, you will be punished." I commanded, walking to where his head was resting. I climbed on top of the table, and squatted over his face.

"I am giving you a great gift by letting your filthy tongue on my cunt."

Aro's lips began ghosting over me. I destroyed my thong in my efforts to get it off.

"Eat me out."

His tongue made contact with my sensitive clitoris, jolting my whole body. His tongue explored my dripping folds, dipping into me while his nose rubbed me closer and closer to ecstasy. I exploded over his face, my juices squirting into his waiting mouth.

I jumped off and looked down at him.

"You performed your services to an adequate nature. Now you will be given the ultimate reward."

Crawling like a cat, I approached him. I lowered my lips to his, before kissing him. Our teeth gnashed as our tongues fought violently for dominance, and it was sexy as hell. I gripped his arms, and rubbed myself ever-so-lightly over his tip.

"Jane, stop teasing."

I slapped his face. "Just because I am rewarding you does not give you the right to not call me Mistress."

"Yes Mistress."

I rocked against him, avoiding actual penetration, tantalisingly slow. His hips were jerking erratically against mine, and I finally gave in. I lowered myself onto him, and he let out a low, guttural moan.

"God, Ja-Mistress." Aro's eyes were squeezed closed as he thrust in and out of me.

For the first time in the centuries we'd been sleeping with each other, we came at the same time, Aro filling me with his hot cum.

I untied him and we lay together for a moment.

"You are something else, Jane." He chuckled.

"I know."

**A/N: **I know it's short, but I don't actually participate in this myself, so it was pretty hard to come up with material for this. Why don't you let me know what you thought?


End file.
